


Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Stiles et Derek

by Lena_221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, collection de vignettes, questions-réponses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction des mini-fics de Fuchs qui s'est prêtée au jeu des questions et nous donne sa vision du couple que forment Stiles et Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qui fait la cuisine ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dribs and Drabs of the Tumblr Variety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412664) by [fuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchs/pseuds/fuchs). 



> Merci à la merveilleuse fuchs de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire ses textes.

**Qui fait la cuisine ?**

 

La première fois que Stiles entre dans le loft de Derek et le trouve en train de _cuisiner_ , il est tellement abasourdi qu’il en oublie de s’arrêter de marcher et se cogne dans une table.

Derek hausse un sourcil sans quitter des yeux les légumes qu’il fait blanchir ( _blanchir_ , rendez-vous compte !). Stiles roule sur le sol, agrippe deux tabourets de cuisine pour se remettre debout et tapote ses vêtements aussi nonchalamment que possible.  


– Tu cuisines ? demande-t-il.

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître son incrédulité, mais cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment, vu que Derek porte des _gants de cuisine_ (!).

Derek lui jette un regard dont il a le secret, celui qui dit « pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec un idiot ? ».

– Oui, Stiles, je sais cuisiner, dit-il.  
Il remue ce qui est en train de rissoler dans la poêle. Stiles n’en croit pas ses yeux. Derek hausse l’autre sourcil cette fois-ci.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que ça te choque ? Tu sais que je mange.

– Hm, _ouais_ , en théorie, admet Stiles. J’ai juste toujours imaginé que ton régime alimentaire était constitué de plats surgelés, d’écureuils et des larmes de tes ennemis.

Derek lui jette à nouveau le regard qui tue.

– Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir. Je vais jeter ça à la poubelle et sortir nous dégoter quelques créatures des bois.

Alors qu’il fait mine de tourner le bouton de la plaque chauffante, Stiles bondit à travers la cuisine.

– Non, non, non, ça va. C’est – qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Stiles renifle le fumet qui s’échappe de la poêle et manque de tomber à nouveau à la renverse.

– Oh mon Dieu, _donne-moi à manger_.

 

(Stiles sait faire la cuisine, mais il est spécialisé dans les desserts. Derek serait incapable de faire un gâteau même si sa vie en dépendait. Ils sont décidément faits l’un pour l’autre, y compris culinairement parlant).


	2. Stiles et Derek ont-ils adopté un animal domestique ?

**Stiles et Derek ont-ils adopté un animal domestique ?**

 

– Non, déclare fermement Derek en pointant vers Stiles tout le pouvoir communicatif de ses sourcils.

– C’est hors de question, insiste-t-il.

– Quoi ? Derek, allez, je sais que t’en veux un, chantonne Stiles d’un ton enjôleur en agitant lui aussi ses sourcils.

Stiles a l’air ridicule et absolument pas séduisant. Absolument pas, se raisonne Derek.

– J’ai déjà assez à faire à m’occuper de _toi_.

– Hé! s’écrie Stiles. Je suis vexé, là ! Je suis un adulte parfaitement autonome, merci bien.

Il gonfle le torse.

Derek n’a qu’à lancer un regard appuyé vers la chose lovée au creux des bras de Stiles pour que celui-ci oublie toute fanfaronnade.

– Je la garderai chez moi ! Tu ne sauras même pas qu’elle est là. Je m’occuperai très bien d’elle, je le promets.

Derek ne se laisse pas attendrir, alors Stiles sort l’artillerie lourde.

– Bébé, _s’il te plaît_.

C’est qu’il est doué, le bougre.

– Regarde son adorable petite bouille. Tu peux pas lui dire non.

Le truc, c’est que Derek est à deux doigts d’admettre à quel point c’est vrai. Il ne sera jamais capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Stiles. Il se peut qu’il proteste pour la forme, mais Derek sait qu’à la seconde où Stiles lui demande quelque chose, il est déjà foutu.

À cet instant, Stiles n’y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller. Il lui fait les grands yeux mouillés, les lèvres boudeuses et le cou incliné juste comme il faut. Derek est prêt à tomber à genoux et à offrir à Stiles _absolument tout_.

Sauf que, _ça va pas la tête_ , non, pas cette fois, Stiles est vraiment en train de le rendre _cinglé_.

– Tu te prends pour qui ?! Hagrid ?! s’exclame-t-il. Repose le dragon, Stiles.

Stiles semble avoir le cœur brisé et Derek est presque tenté de céder, sauf que non, quand même pas un _dragon _.__

– Mais, c’est encore un bébé ! miaule Stiles. Elle peut pas se débrouiller toute seule.

– Elle vient de roussir les sourcils de Scott, lui rappelle Derek. Je pense qu’elle s’en tirera très bien.

(En retournant à la Jeep, Derek propose à Stiles d’acheter un chat à la place du dragon, parce qu’au fond c’est la même chose et que Derek est raide dingue de Stiles.)


	3. Stiles s’est-il fait percer le téton ?

– Je t’avais dit de pas le faire, chantonne Derek d’un ton supérieur, sans même lâcher son livre des yeux.  
Le con.

– Non, c’est pas vrai, gémit Stiles, affalé sur le canapé, les bras repliés sur le visage.  
Il laisse retomber ses bras et jette un regard noir au con en question, enfin c’est plutôt un regard gris que noir pour le coup.

– Tu as dit « que jamais de la vie je me ferais percer le téton ». C’était un défi direct. Alors, _é-vi-dem-ment_ que je l’ai fait.

Derek n’interrompt même pas sa lecture pour lever les yeux au ciel. Il les écarquille juste un peu en faisant une moue exaspérée. Le con.

– Tout ça, c’est de ta faute, chouine Stiles.  
Pas de réaction de la part de Derek.

Stiles se tortille en émettant des petits bruits pitoyables jusqu’à ce que Derek referme son livre avec un bruit sec.

– Quoi, grogne-t-il.

– Ça fait mal, pleurniche Stiles.

– Ça, c’est parce que tu t’es fait transpercer la peau par un morceau de métal, bougonne Derek.  
Mais il se lève et s’approche tout de même du canapé. Il soulève les jambes de Stiles et s’assoit, les cuisses de son compagnon calées sur les siennes. Il pose sa main sur le genou de Stiles et commence à soulager sa douleur.

– Ça va mieux ? demande-t-il.  
Stiles émet un ronronnement d’approbation, les yeux clos.

Il est sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand il sent quelque chose de chaud et _humide_ envelopper son téton. Stiles tressaille violemment. Derek le regarde d’un oeil mutin. Il lui adresse un sourire diabolique et donne un coup de langue sur le piercing. Stiles fond littéralement de plaisir.

(Derek finit par adorer le piercing au téton de Stiles. Ce dernier ne manque pas de le lui rappeler à la moindre occasion pendant des _mois_ jusqu’à ce que Derek rentre à la maison avec un piercing à un endroit _beaucoup plus sensible_. Stiles occupe sa bouche à autre chose après cela.)


	4. Qui est le plus câlin ?

Derek s’est lancé dans une relation avec Stiles en ayant une idée assez précise de ce qui l’attendait. Autrement dit, il s’attendait à beaucoup de sexe parce que la moitié de ce qui sort de la bouche de Stiles est un sous-entendu salace et que son odeur est toujours teintée d’excitation. Stiles ne l’a pas déçu. Ils avaient baisé comme des fous. _Partout, tout le temps._

Derek ne s’attendait pas aux câlins. Au bout de cinq mois, il commence à se demander si Stiles n’aurait pas négligé de lui dire qu’il est en fait un poulpe-garou.

Même s’il enserre Stiles de toutes ses forces au moment de s’endormir, il se réveille toujours enseveli sous une masse adolescente chaude et envahissante.

Lorsque Derek s’est joint aux Stilinski pour rendre visite à la mère du shérif à l’occasion de Thanksgiving, il s’est endormi seul sur le canapé et s’est réveillé dans les bras de Stiles dont la tête était enfouie sous un coussin.

Stiles l’enlace sous la douche, passe un bras autour de ses épaules lorsqu’ils regardent un film avec la meute. Il se colle contre le dos de Derek dans la cuisine lorsqu’il émerge à peine, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

La première fois que Stiles a posé la main sur la hanche de Derek et appuyé la tête sur son épaule alors qu’ils se brossaient les dents, Derek a passé deux bonnes minutes à le dévisager dans le miroir. La _première_ fois seulement. Maintenant, cela lui fait bizarre quand Stiles se tient la tête droite pendant leur rituel matinal.

Pendant les années qui ont suivi ses déboires avec Kate, Derek n’aimait pas qu’on le touche. Sous le contact de mains étrangères, son cœur battait plus vite, sa respiration s’accélérait et ses muscles se raidissaient. Désormais, c’est quand les bras de Stiles sont bien serrés autour de son cœur qu’il se sent le plus en sécurité.


End file.
